Angel Among Men
by BeautifulEdwardChallenge
Summary: Edward Cullen is the top male model in the world. Only one person's opinion matters to him, he won't hear it from the rest. Beautiful Edward Challenge Anonymous Entry.


**Beautiful Edward Challenge Anonymous Entry**

**Story title:** Angel Among Men

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is the top male model in the world. Only one person's opinion matters to him, he won't hear it from the rest.

**Word count:** 2248

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight's Edward. Nor do I own Bella. That all goes to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Movie Twilight Edward. He is all Robert Pattinson. Unfortunately, I do not own Rob or his actions._

_What I do own, though, are a whole bunch of Twilight fan fiction that nets me no Rob and no funds. *sighs* Oh well._

_This is my Beautiful Edward Story. Angel Among Men Edward is mine and mine alone. He's not yours, so don't claim him. MINE! I ask him to do things and he has to obey my every command. He is a new Edward among fan fiction. (Well, that I know of…) _

_Hope you all enjoy him as much as I do! I leave you all to read…_

**Visit the other stories in this challenge: ****http:/ tinyurl . com / beautED**

**(remove spaces and paste into a new window)**

**~0~**

**Angel Among Men**

My name is Edward Cullen. I have been told that I am a Greek God plenty of times in my life. Every day I have men and women coming up to me, telling me that I am nothing like they have ever seen before.

They tell me that I am perfect in every way. They tell me that I could be a work of fine art – a statue of David if you will – in any museum that is appreciated and doted over. I get told that there is nothing on this planet… or universe… that can be compared to the beauty that I possess.

It's why I am the top male model in the world.

And even with all of the praises of beauty and enchantment, none of their opinions matter. There is only one person in my life who can compliment me and I'll actually listen.

Every day that special person just dotes on me. Every word from their mouth is one I can take as being the truth and not some sort of placating comment. Every compliment is delivered with such love, passion, and meaning… how could I not believe?

As I step out of the shower, just like every day, the best compliments are handed to me on a silver platter. Maybe that should be a platinum platter since they are truthful and genuine.

They _always_ begin as I just step out of my morning shower, and begin drying my six foot one body.

"Edward Cullen, look at those gorgeous, size ten feet.

"Your toes are perfectly lined in a row. Their pads are soft to the touch. Their nails are splendid because you care so much to get that weekly pedicure. The balls of your feet are perfectly rounded. Your arches aren't too high; they're absolutely impeccable. They're even better than the arches found in ancient Roman architecture. Your heels are so soft and smooth, sure to make anyone jealous. They feel like highly polished, smooth stones that are found at the bottom of the river.

"Look at your legs. Light, bronzed hair sprinkles from ankle to thigh up your long, toned legs. You should really go by the name 'Daddy Long Legs' because they just go on forever and ever. The muscles flex and bend under that skin that isn't too tan or too pale – "a flawless peach" would be the term used to describe their look in the biz.

"Your knees are perfect. There are no scars from falls in the past. They're not knobby, but perfectly curved as you bend them to dry off your muscled calves. As you run the towel over them, there's no snagging from rough or dry skin. You must lotion them daily to make them that smooth and soft to the touch.

"Your thighs are lean and powerful. There's not one bit of fat on them. They are defectless as they lead up to the slight curve of your hips. The hip bone where they meet juts out ever so lightly, giving the appearance of more muscle tone – which is essential to being a male model.

"Look at your cock. I don't think I have ever seen a dick that stout – ever. And that length of yours… you're barely chubby and it's brushing your mid-thigh. There is no one on this planet longer than you. No one.

"And when you're fully erect, you're taller than the Empire State Building in New York City. Your foreskin almost disappears because you stretch it out to the limits as your perfectly rounded head peeks out.

"It's your crowning glory – perfectly proportioned to the rest of your cock. Everyone wants their mouth around it. Everyone wants it pushing into them. Everyone.

"There is so much there, that giving anyone pleasure is no problem for you. You have a dick that could star in porn movies. It makes them all want to drop to their knees and give it the special attention it deserves – one way or the other.

"And it's not just your cock that has them wanting you; it's your balls that are rocking the scene, too. They don't droop and sag like some. They aren't sucked up close like others. They aren't dimpled or misshapen. Those love orbs hang perfectly from the base of your dick. They are rounded nicely, and they aren't grotesquely hairy as you keep your situation manscaped. Anyone would be lucky to suck them into their mouth as they stroke that cock of yours.

"Your ass is just as perfect – slightly rounded, not too bubbly. It's tight and firm. You could bounce a quarter off of those buns of steel. While you are getting blown, they're perfect for being grabbed on as that person's mouth slides down that elongated length of yours.

"Their hands will slide up to your back as they stand up from that oral pleasure that led to your ecstasy. Your spine curves in just the right way, making them want to pull you close. Your upper back is strong, but not overly muscular. As you move, you can see those muscles work just beneath that soft, flawless skin. Your shoulder blades don't protrude like chicken wings as you move, either. They are perfectly formed mounds that stick out slightly as you bend and twist those perfect arms of yours.

"But, I can't talk about your arms just yet. You know as they pull you close, they are thoroughly enjoying that happy trail. It is the happiest trail on the planet according to most that have travelled it. They always take their time appreciating the indefectible 'V' that forms at the base of those tight abs. You know that their fingers trace each line and bend the muscles make along your entire torso, feeling the smooth bumps and relishing each curve.

"Along the way, they notice and compliment your splendid belly button. It's not hairy, nor is it crooked. It's centered right in the middle of your stomach. It's not an outie – thankfully. It's that perfect innie that doesn't go in too deep like it's a cavern.

"Their hands always slide up to your chest. Those pecks are slightly muscular, without looking like a pair of breasts. The rise to them is slight to give some definition without being scary. People just love to run their tongues along the smooth surface of each one. No one has been able to resist them, claiming that they can only be compared to a fine cheese – firm and delicious.

"Each one is topped with a nipple that is out-of-this-world perfect. Those nips are as round as a quarter and finished in a soft doe brown color that picks up nicely on film. They are just right for that love nibble, as they perk up adding even more definition.

"They don't only like you bare-chested, though. They love that fluff that you don from time to time. Your chest hair, when you have it, is so light and wispy, that it waves as they breathe heavily near it. Everyone loves running their fingers through that auburn, silky, fuzz that peppers your chest.

"From there, they trace their fingers up to your collar bone. They trace that slight bulging of muscle that runs across the top of the clavicle with their fingers. They love feeling the definition of the deltoids on their path to the shoulders.

"Those shoulders are unmarred. They bend and curve to the epitome of perfection. They are smooth and hairless, just begging to be touched and rubbed.

"Your lovers always run their fingers down your arms, taking the time to appreciate the faultless bumps and curves of your buff biceps and triceps. They sigh as you flex your muscles under their fingers. Their hands cradle your biceps as they giggle uncontrollably while they think about you wrapping those strong arms around them.

"They usually trace down your smooth forearms making their way to your hands. They take the time to trace along the curves of each palm as though they were reading into your life – past, present, and future. They reach your long fingers and are amazed by how long and strong your fingers really are. They make comments about how shiny and manicured your nails are. They always ask to measure theirs to yours, knowing that you will win that length contest. You know what they say about long fingers…

"The one thing they can never get past, though, is that perfectly skewed smile of yours. You can charm the pants off of anyone – male or female – with a flash of that radiant smirk. I've seen you do it, and it amazes me that you can work it and get your way… every single time.

"It has to be because of your pink, full lips. When they arc up into that million dollar grin, they all swoon. You flash those pearls – your bright white teeth – that are aligned perfectly in your mouth and they melt like butter on a hot day. I have never seen teeth so perfect on anyone else. Even with the exception of those secondary incisors that protrude slightly, they still want to run their tongue along them as they kiss you deeply, passionately.

"They always notice that cute dimple when he makes an appearance. Just smile slightly, and they sigh at just the sight of it right by the corner of your mouth. Some of them even want to lick it – whether your clean shaven or not.

"They like you either way. They ohh and ahh over your sharply squared jaw when you are clean shaven and as smooth as a baby's bum. When you are stubbly, they swoon and tell you they want to lick it from chin to ear. Their hands itch to be tickled by your longer, auburn-colored beard, when you have one. You can pull off any facial hair and receive compliments left and right, because you _are_ so gorgeous.

"Usually, when they are running their hands over your unblemished cheeks, they are looking deeply into those dazzling, emerald green eyes of yours. Your eyelashes are long and thick creating the look of innocence. The color alone can weaken one at the knees. They are the windows into your soul. They tell of what mood you're in – darkening when you are lusting, and lightening when you are blissful and happy.

"The shapes of them are beyond compare. They're not too wide. They aren't too squinty. They are 'perfection in oval' as an artist friend would say. Watching them crinkle as you laugh brings a smile to my face. Seeing them widen with innocence is something only you could pull off successfully.

"Needless to say, it's so easy to get lost in them on a daily basis.

"There are times, though, that the pull from your eyes can be resisted. That's when they concentrate on your nose – from that little indent at the tip to the misalignment. Yes, it does go to the left. It's noticeable, but it's like they say… Imperfection is what makes one perfect. There is no other nose on the planet that could pull off such a feat.

"As they stare at you intently, maybe there is another kiss… deep, passionate, intense. They'll not resist. As a matter of fact, they'll twist their fingers into your hair and pull you into them, wanting to devour you.

"That bronzed mop of hair on your head is so satiny soft; they can't resist the urge of having their hands there. You keep your hair longer most times, allowing them the gift of having their fingers intertwine with the strands. But, even when you cut it, they're still dying to feel it. You never even bother to style it in any particular way, knowing that they will flock to you no matter what you do.

"Who could blame them? You are Edward Fucking Cullen. They can't get enough of you. They all love you."

As I wrapped the towel around my waist, there was a knock on the door.

"We need you right now, Mr. Cullen," my assistant said from the other side of the door. "It's time to attach the angel wings for the shoot."

"I'll be out in a minute, Bella. I need to finish up in here," I answered and smiled at myself in the mirror. I quickly brushed my teeth, making my sweet breath even sweeter with the hint of mint.

I checked my grin and said, "Edward Fucking Cullen, you go out there and make them all weak in the knees. Adding those wings will only make you better. They will fall down before you in all of your glory. You are an angel among mere mortal men."

I opened the door and stepped out of my private bathroom. My assistant, Bella, held out my favorite soft cotton robe. I dropped my towel to put it on, and her eyes widened, she blushed, and quickly looked to the ceiling. When I finished cinching my robe, I said, "You can look now."

She quickly glanced at me, making sure it was safe to look, before she asked, "Mr. Cullen, did you want coffee or anything to drink while they're placing the wings?"

"No thank you, Bella. I don't want to dull my smile before the shoot," I said, giving her my smirk.

She looked into the empty bathroom and asked, "Who were you talking to in there?"

"I was just giving myself a pep talk," I answered and began walking towards costuming, with Bella following me from behind.

Final A/N: I hope you all loved Conceitward. He was a fun one to write.


End file.
